Candle In the Wind
by Beatrix the Goddess
Summary: A fic aboit Cloud & Aeris. And all the characters remembering her. Please R & R


Candle In The Wind  
  
This is a songfic about Cloud and Aeris. The song, as I'm sure you know, was written by Elton John, about Princess Diana. I've changed some of the words slightly, to fit in with the game.  
  
  
  
Cloud stared at the vast City. He had never thought he'd be able to come back here. Why had he agreed to come? He could have said no, but something pulled him here, something that he couldn't ignore. The memory of Aeris  
  
"May you ever grow in our hearts,  
  
You were the grace that placed itself,  
  
Where our lives were torn apart."  
  
He'd loved her so much, he'd never felt so strongly about anyone before. But of course he couldn't say so. He was Cloud, strong fearless leader- but the only reason he had been strong and fearless was because of her. She had kept him going, she had kept everyone else going as well, just by her constant belief in good.  
  
"You called out to our Planet,  
  
And you listened to it's pain."  
  
She has been so dedicated, she really cared. She had risked her life to save the Planet. Endangered her own life so that humankind could go on living, she had come here to the Ancient City, to try and save everything. But it had all been in vain.  
  
"Now you belong in Heaven,  
  
And the stars spell out your name."  
  
Now she had left them forever, all because of Sephiroth. Cloud narrowed his eyes in anger. But then he looked up at the sky and he felt calmed. Wherever she was, he knew she was safe and happy. That time that he had seen her. When Holy was in action. In that split second that their eyes had met, she had said far more than she could have ever said with words.  
  
"And it seems to me you lived your life,  
  
Like a candle in the wind,  
  
Never fading with the sunset,  
  
When the rain set in."  
  
She had always live for other people, whenever any of them had been down, she'd always been the ray of sun. And he'd never told her how he felt about her, he'd treated her like he treated everybody else; with cold indifference, merely acting as leader- giving orders and conducting missions. But somehow he felt that she knew, far away wherever she was, she knew.  
  
"And your footsteps will always fall here,  
  
Along the Planet's greenest hills,  
  
Your candle's burned out way before,  
  
Your legend ever will."  
  
She'd had so much fun, always laughing. That time when they'd gone round the Golden Saucer together and watched that amazing firework show. She probably didn't remember it, but he did. He remembered every detail. How her eyes had sparkled with joy, and how her hair had fallen round her face, framing her flushed cheeks perfectly.  
  
Her presence still lingered here, in the Ancient City, it has a strange kind of unworldly peace about it. An unshakeable calm, he couldn't even be angry with Sephiroth while he was here. It was fate that had decided Aeris's death, and wherever Sephiroth was, he would be brought to justice.  
  
"Loveliness we've lost,  
  
These empty days without a smile."  
  
His days were empty now. As soon as they had dealt with Sephiroth, Tifa had wasted no time in snaring Cloud for herself. He had submitted, mainly because he felt he had no choice. Everyone had just expected them to get together, even Nanaki and Vincent. Neither of them said much, but he could tell that they were just waiting for the inevitable. He liked Tifa well enough, but there was still a part of him missing, and when they made love, he imagined that it was Aeris's body that he was holding close to his own.  
  
"This torch we'll always carry,  
  
For our Planet's golden child."  
  
Tifa knew that he wasn't in love with her, but that didn't stop her clinging to him. All of them, even Tifa, still thought about Aeris, and missed her greatly. They would all be here soon, here to pay their part in the tribute to a truly great woman.  
  
"And even though we try,  
  
The truth brings us to tears,  
  
All our words cannot express,  
  
The joy you brought us through the years."  
  
It had seemed like they'd known her for years. The volume of their grief had made it seem so. But they had all turned their minds to a bigger cause, they truly were heroes. And they were all there today: himself, Tifa, Barrett, Nanaki, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid. Not all of them had known Aeris, but they still felt what she had left behind. They all faced Cloud, no one said anything, there was no need, they were united in their grief.  
  
"Goodbye Cetra's rose,  
  
May you ever grow in our hearts,  
  
You were the grace that placed itself,  
  
Where lives were torn apart."  
  
Cloud gathered the roses from each of them, and they slowly made their way to the edge of the lake. The water was still and calm. They all bowed their heads, reliving the time they had had with her. And they all had tears in their eyes, even Barrett. Cloud stepped to the lake.  
  
"Rest in peace Aeris," he called out, and flung the roses out to the very middle of the water.  
  
"Goodbye Cetra's rose,  
  
From people lost without your soul,  
  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion,  
  
More than you'll ever know."  
  
The roses formed a perfect spinning circle, then gently sank to the bottom. The group turned away, unable to speak. Cloud looked towards the sky one last time, he smiled, and the group left the City to itself.  
  
From far above, Aeris watched them leave.  
  
"Thank you Cloud," she whispered softly. 


End file.
